Ron Stoppable:A changed Man
by Jaystar101
Summary: After a dreadful fight with kim Ron starts acting differently. read to find out first tym On HOld
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Kim Possible. It belongs to Disney. Does that really need to be said?

(At School, after another successful yet unsuccessful mission when yet again the villains run away)

' Oh Ron why don't you just grow up! You keep getting in my way. All you do is say sorry and u keep messing up. Why don't you jus grow **_half_** a brain and get the job done!'  
'Sorry Kim its jus you jumped in the way and I couldn't stop the trigger in time.'  
' you keep stuffing up! You could have told me you were firing the net at Shego before I was there!'  
'I did! But you wouldn't listen!'  
'Stop getting on my case Ron its all your fault anyway! That's it! I had enough of your stupid mistakes you are kicked off the team Ron I want you out of my sight!'

Ron just stood there shocked. He thought there would be a word fight but he didn't expect Kim to kick him off the team. Ron wasn't the same ever again.

'Fine Kimberly Ann Possible. Have it your way.' Ron said it in such a low and emotionless voice that everyone in the hall way was shocked.

'I'm off. You wont have to worry about me again.' Ron then started moving to his locker, to get his stuff for the school day.

After classes it was recess and Felix went up to sit next to Ron in the cafeteria.

'Hey Ron I heard about the fight are you okay?'

'Huh? Oh hey Felix! Oh na its alright its just that kim and I split the team'  
'WHAT. What to you mean you split the team? You guys are the impenetrable duo! This shouldn't be happening. Ron are you sure you're alright with this?'

'I'm alright Felix.'

After that fight Ron became a different person. He started to look take boxing and mai thai Boxing and normal boxing.(mai thai boxing is boxing except you use your elbow to hit). He became very athletic and also started Rugby. Kim acted like Ron wasn't her friend anymore and got Josh instead to partner up with her on missions.

(One Day at cheerleading practice)

'Ok everybody! We are going to start a new routine today! Kim Then started to explain the routine to everybody.

'… and then Ron you have to do a double somersault and hold up Tara, Hope and Bonnie up on your shoulders so that they make a triangle while everyone else makes a star shape.'

'But Kim! Ron cant hold up me, hope and bonnie on his hands and shoulders! Our combined wait will topple him over!'

'Well Ron has to deal with that wont he.' Kim snickered and walked off.

'Okay, Everyone lets start the routine!.'

Everyone got into their positions and started they routines. Near the end bonnie whispered to Tara

'Here comes the disaster.'

Ron jumped up and he pushed off of three of the cheerleaders hand and surprisingly did 3 summersaults and managed to hold up all three of the girls in the air. Kim saw the feat and to make him topple she jumped up and landed on the of bonnie who was the point at the top. Ron then groaned but didn't topple. Instead his skin tight shirt (which he wore for performances) ripped and all the cheerleaders saw his whomping 8 pac and his heavely toned muscles. Everyone gasped. Hope and Tara so astonished by the feat relaxed and fell of Ron Kim getting hurt the most because she was at the top.

'Aughh! You stupid fool because of you I tripped! Stupid idiot! That's it your off the cheerleading team!' screamed Kim

'Who says?' asked Hope

'I did because I'm cheerleading captain!'

'No to take some one off has to be a group decision and none of us wants Ron to get off the team do we girls?'

'Yeah!' screamed all the cheerleaders.

'Fine!'

saying that Kim went off steaming and mumbling curses under her breath.

'Phew. Thanks girls I thought I was a goner for sure'

All the cheerleaders came up to Ron and asked him

'where did you get those pecs'

'I got them from boxing'

All the girls were thinking until Hope said the inevitable

'Will you go out with me?'

All the girls waited holding their breaths all thinking 'please say no please say no.'

'Sure Hope when and where?'

'Um…will Saturday at the movies do?'

'Yeah of course.'

(Saturday at Hope's house)

Ron was there and knocked on the door

Hopes father was there and looked at Ron.

'Well aren't you a good looking boy? Come in come in. Hope! Your boyfriend is here!'

'WHAT? Here Now? OMG I'm not ready!'

'Um excuse me sir?'

'Yes young man?'

'can I please go to the men's room of your lovely home?'

'Wow handsome and polite. Its just down the hall and last door to your right.

'Thank you sir'

When Ron came back from the men's room Hope came down. Once he saw her his jaw dropped to the floor. She wore a white skin tight shirt with very tight jeans followed by normal runners.

'Hey Ron.'

She got surprised by what she saw as well as Ron he was wearing a Rugby jersey with baggy pants and tennis shows except they were black.

'Do you like what you see?'

'Wow Hope you look great!'

Hope blushed at this comment

'Thank you Ron you too'

'Well Hope you want to go off?'

'Sure Ron'

While they were at the movies Ron couldn't stop looking at Hope.

'Wow She looks really beautiful today' Ron kept thinking that through out the movie.'

Hope couldn't think about the movie.

'Oh Ron's looking at me again he is sooo cute when he stares.'

Hope got a daring thought and moved right up next to ron and she layed her head on top of Ron's shoulder in retaliation Ron put his hand around her shoulders. Hope felt content and safe and continued to watch the movie

After the movie while they were walking home they were making small talk. They didn't notice 4 guys tailing them from the movies.

'So Hope did you have a good time?'

'I had a real good time thank you Ron.'

Just then what apperantly seemed like the leader came and in the night light he had a mono brow

'Hey Girl ditch that guy and me and my buddies will show you a real good time'

Ron got in front of Hope and said

'Bugger off Mono Brow! Not even a blind rat would go out with you!'

'You are going to regret that you lil punk'

As the leader advanced on Ron he didn't wait and just went the offensive. He gave the leader a classic boxing routine 4 jabs to the head, straight punch to the solar plexis and then an upper cut to the chin. The leader ended up with a broken jaw and a broken pride his friends came up.

'You gonna pay for that you little snot eating rat.'

'Hope get back'

Ron then went into full combat mode and started on the 3 guys one by one. He first elbowed the first guy in the stomach and did a elbow swipe to the head he went down like a rock in mid air. To the second guy he did something much worse he first did a routine which he called the dragon discus. He first did a round house kick which got him in the chest and then a 720 degree right hooker punch. (two real hard real fast punches to the side of the head) the third guy was so scared that he ran off leaving his fallen friends behind.

'Come on Hope lets get out of here.'

As they got up to Hopes house they stopped in front of the door.

'Thank you Ron from protecting me from the those guys'

Hope then came up and kissed him French style. Ron was surprise at first and then closed his eyes and succumbed to the kiss. Her tongue licked at Ron's lower lip begging for entrance which he happily allowed. And their tongues battled in the night they finally stopped coming for air.

'Bye Ron.' Hope was quite dazed by the heavy and romantic kiss.

'Bye Hope have a good night' Ron too was in a daze.

Hope then went into her house leaving Ron outside.

Well people what do you think? Please review! R&r plz First time:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Drastic changes.

Ron Stoppable woke up in the morning to hear screams downstairs.

'Oh No! Kim what are you doing? NOOO!'

'Oh no MOM!

Ron shouted and went downstairs, to see his mother on the ground stabbed in the neck. He also saw Hope unconscious and Kim holding her by the scruff of her neck. She also had a butcher's knife in her hand.

'Hello Ron. So you abandoned me for this Skank! He he you are going to regret you ever left me.' Kim then got the butchers knife and scratched a line across Hope's fore head to wake her up.

'What are you doing?'

Ron started to advance upon Kim, but then Kim put the butcher's knife across her neck.

'Don't you move a step forward Ron. Or I will chop your pretty girlfriends head off!

'Augghh… huh? Ron? What's going on here? Kim? What are you doing? What are you doing with that knife?'

'bye bye Hope'

Kim then started to hack Hope's head off with the butcher's knife but apparently the knife was blunt and she had to put much effort into it.

'NOOOOOOOOOO!'

Ron then woke up on the Sunday morning sweating all over.

'What's wrong with me? Why did I dream that?'

Ron then went downstairs to eat breakfast.

'Hey mom'

'Oh Morning Ronald, darling eat your breakfast.'

'Okay Mum.'

After Ron ate breakfast he went to the toilet and started doing his morning activities. (brushing teeth, washing face).

Ron decided to wear something different other then his usual attire. Ripped jeans, graffitied shirt, bead chain(the thing on your trousers) and converse all stars(low cut). As he went down he saw his father turn on the television.

'Kim Possible has for the first time failed in defeating Dr Drakken with his latest scheme. Where was her side kick? What was it…Don Poppable…no… well the side kick's name is undisclosed but apparently from seeing what happened today the side kick really did make a difference in helping teen hero with the missions. Oh wait here comes Ms Possible now.

Ms Possible where is your side kick?

"he is gone. That jerk he quit. He said he was too good for me." Kim then what apparently seemed to cry.

"Well it seems that it was the side kicks fault that Ms Possible has failed I her mission."

Ron then punched a steaming hole into the tv.

'Mom! Im going out to the mall okay?'

'Sure Ronald! Come back by 5!'

'Kay!'

Once Ron got to the mall all the adults started to leer at Ron.

'Is that him?'

'Yeh that's him. The **_boy _**who _quit_ the possible team.'

'shame on him'

Ron ignored the comments and he saw his friend Monique in Club Banana.

'Hey Monique! What's hanging?'

'Oh Hi. Oh My Gosh. Ron is that you? You look banging dog!'

Monique then looked around the store.

'Hey Ron. You wanna you know go out tonight?'

'Oh cant tonight Mon. I got plans.'

'what plans?'

'Oh I thought about going to other countries for the holidays.'

'Ron. The holidays are in two weeks.'

'I thought I would go early. I just came to the mall to look for clothes.'

'Oh I see! Talk to you later and call me!'

'Haha. Okay maybe later by Monique!

With his royalty checks he bought what clothes suited him. And got ready to ggo out of the store when he saw Kim.

Kim saw Ron and snickered. She then started crying.

'Why did you leave the team Ron! Why!'

And then fake tears started to roll down her eyes. Adults that saw the commotion cursed Ron and started comforting Kim.

'I don't have time for this shit.'

He then walked home. He packed his things and in the morning he went to the Airport. Although it was a school day Hope, Monique and Felix saw him off.

Hope ran to Ron first.

'Oh Ron why are you leaving now? Oh for the holidays. I have to think.'

Hope then started to cry.

'Oh don't worry Hope!'

Ron then kissed Hope. While Ron and Hope were kissing he heard a buzzing. All Passengers going on plane 412 express to Paris please get on the plane now.

'I have to go Hope wait for me when I come back.'

'Bye Monique' Ron then kissed Monique on the cheek'

'Bye Felix' He then gave his friend a hug.

'Oh don't forget to make the changes for my bike man!'

'Haha. Okay see you later!'

'Bye Guys!'

Ron then went on the plane.

End. More to come later. Sorry I didn't make it as long as last time. Make next bit a surprise. Please r&r and send your comments!

Azn Pranksta


End file.
